


Such a lovely sight

by ChrissyStriped



Series: Counting Stars [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Boot Worship, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Slavery, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyStriped/pseuds/ChrissyStriped
Summary: He knew all the signs – the small, desperate, aroused sounds he made with every breath; the way he squeezed his eyes shut; his hips moving rhythmically – that indicated that the slave was nearing the point where it wasn’t a question of his will anymore if he came.----Melkor enjoys to see his slave aroused and the new toy Sauron sent him is really good at keeping him there.Mablung just desperately wants to come.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Mablung (OMC), Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Counting Stars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369822
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Such a lovely sight

Melkor looked up from the muster roll distracted by a soft whimper and smiled at the view before him. His slave knelt on the hearthrug, his hands tied on his back and to his ankles, his naked skin was glistening with sweat and tinted red by the fire. And of course he was aroused, he hadn’t allowed him release for days and then there was the plug inside him – a new toy Artano had sent.

He had been tempted to ignore it, the welts on his slave’s back were barely healed and his wrath was a persistent thing, but then he had decided to try it out. The whimpering turned to a desperate moan when he made the plug vibrate with a thought, the slave’s hips jerked in the futile attempt to get some friction. Melkor cupped his own cock, he’d been aroused since he’d tied the slave up. He wanted him, he always wanted him, and he loved so much to see him suffer like this.

He stood up and slid his hand up the slave’s damp chest, feeling his heart race. Melkor tugged lazily on a nipple, hard like a small pearl, before wrapping his hand around the slave’s throat. With the other hand he gripped his hair and pulled his head back. The slave’s pupils were dilated, eyes dark with need, he opened his mouth a little when Melkor dragged his thumb over his lower lip.

“You are such a lovely sight”, Melkor mumbled and slid the digit into his mouth, his arousal throbbed. Soon. Soon he’d let that soft, wet heat envelop him. But first he wanted to play a little. “So lovely.” He increased the vibrations with a thought and felt the slave’s moan under his hand. He was trembling in his grip, Melkor watched him closely.

He had learned a lot about his slave’s body since he’d started to take the time to do watch him. He knew all the signs – the small, desperate, aroused sounds he made with every breath; the way he squeezed his eyes shut; his hips moving rhythmically – that indicated that the slave was nearing the point where it wasn’t a question of his will anymore if he came. His muscles tensed, he’d opened his eyes again and begged him silently not to force him to break his order...

Melkor stopped the vibrations. His slave shivered and gasped sobbing for air, tears ran down his cheeks and Melkor bowed forward to kiss them away. “How long since I allowed you release, nethben?”, he asked gently. “Six days... three hours”, the boy panted. “Good boy”, Melkor mumbled and the boy’s joy was a sweet melody in his music – it would never cease to amaze him how happy he could make the boy with just two words.

“Maybe I’ll give it to you later. Just maybe. If it pleases me.” Melkor gave him a long, slow kiss before he untied him. “Open your mouth and don’t move”, he ordered, his hand still fisted in the boy’s hair while he opened the laces and freed his cock. He moaned satisfied as he slowly slid into the boy’s mouth, so deep that the boy’s nose touched his belly.

“Good boy”, he crooned and started to fuck the willing mouth with short, quick thrusts. He knew from reactions of former slaves that it wasn’t so easy to take him completely, but his boy had always been good at it. He kept completely still as ordered and Melkor threw his head back, eyes closed in bliss.

He shuddered in pleasure and came into the slave’s mouth. His boy swallowed easily and would have licked him clean without needing an order, but Melkor stepped back. “No, wait.” He tried to hide the tremble of his legs as he went to his armchair and sat down again, leaning back and spreading his legs. “Now come and clean me, slave.”

The boy obeyed on hands and knees and Melkor sighed contentedly when his tongue licked his sensitive skin. “That’s enough”, he finally said, the boy sank back on his thighs with his eyes lowered. Melkor slid his foot between his legs and the boy moaned loudly, trembling with the effort not to move. His cock’s wet head left a trail on the leather of Melkor’s boot.

“Do it”, Melkor ordered husily and already felt warm arousal stir in his belly. “Grind against my leg, my little wanton. And beg me for release.” Melkor leaned back and slowly stroked his hardening cock while the boy bucked his hips and let the incoherent stream of ‘please’ and ‘Master’ wash over him. He’d always hated slaves begging for mercy, but this was completely different. The words satisfied the deep craving of ruling absolutely and being worshiped.

“Not yet, nethben”, he finally said gently. “Stop.” The boy made a protesting mewl but he obeyed. Melkor bowed forward and petted his cheek. “Not yet”, he repeated. “I want you on the bed, ass in the air, but first: You made my boot dirty, lick it clean.” The boy obeyed, his cheeks burning and humiliation in his music. Melkor stroked his head.

He used things that would humiliate the slave only sparingly right now. He knew how much the boy craved to please him and be praised, but he loved his obedience and he wanted to see him obey despite the feeling of humiliation, testing his limits. Besides, the boy looked gorgeous licking his boot, he could almost feel the soft tongue sliding over the leather. Melkor moaned softly at the sight.

“On the bed”, he ordered at last because he knew that the slave wouldn’t dare to stop on his own. Melkor undressed before he joined him on the bed. The boy moved into his touch when he caressed his thighs. “Do you like the toy?”, Melkor asked and moved the plug a little, drawing a throaty moan from him. “Yes, herdir.” His voice was unsteady.

“Mmmh, I do, too.” Melkor slowly pulled it out. He bowed over his back and whispered into his ear. “I think, you’ll get it back when I’m finished. I like the thought that it keeps my come inside you.” Melkor thrust slowly into him. He took his time, fucking him with slow thrusts that didn’t touch the slave’s prostate on purpose.

Mablung sobbed into the cushion while his Master took him with agonisingly slow motions. He didn’t know if you could die of desire but right know he felt like he soon would. His throbbing cock ached, each of his Master’s thrusts made him shudder, pleasure coursing through his body. He was hot and cold at the same time, he probably would simply combust.

He screamed with pleasure as his Master finally hit the spot with a hard thrust and moved with him as well as his trembling muscles allowed him to. He wanted more, more of that feeling! His Master laughed, but each of his thrusts met his prostate now and Mablung moaned unabashedly. He was vaguely aware that this would only make it harder, if his Master didn’t intend to allow him to come after all, but for the moment it felt so good.

He was close, so close he almost couldn’t hold back. But he could and he did – he would never voluntarily disobey his Master. His Master came inside him, drawing out his orgasm with shallower thrusts. He rested his cheek on Mablung’s back, Mablung could feel his breath tickling the damp hair at his nape, his muscles spasmed around the softening cock inside him.

Mablung closed his eyes and breathed slowly, trying to catch himself. He still had some hope but it was fading fast. The taste of his Master’s release he still had on his tongue, mixed with the taste of leather, and the smell of sex surrounding them didn’t help his condition at all. He whimpered when his Master pulled out and the cold metal of the plug pushed against his entrance and slid inside him without resistance. So his Master really would leave him wanting again.

He knew that wasn’t an indication of how well he’d served his Master - ‘It might not always please me to allow you release, even if you pleased me’, he’d told him a while ago - but it still was increasingly hard to bear with every day. Now his Master said: “You are doing so well for me, nethben.” And despite his body's cry for release, Mablung felt deeply satisfied.

His Master caressed his sweaty back and Mablung reminded himself that this, as agonising his unfulfilled desire felt, was not _torture_. His Master was so gentle with him since... he hadn’t even beaten him since then and although he didn’t let him come every time, at least there was pleasure – and he often told him now how well he served him, as Mablung had wished it. He’d endure this for him, ten times as long, if that was the way he could please him best right now.

“Do you want to come?”, his Master said, stretching out beside him. “If it pleases my Master?”, Mablung moaned. ‘Yes, herdir!’, his mind screamed. His Master played with a damp strand of his hair. “I’m tired now.” Mablung closed his eyes in resignation, he was just teasing him. “If you want to come today, you’ll have to keep me awake”, his Master continued with an amused tone in his voice and Mablung dared to hope again. “Turn on your back and touch yourself. Give me something to stay awake for.”

He obeyed quickly and groaned when the plug started to vibrate again. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, rather to the contrary, but he was already so sensitive from hours of this. Mablung wrapped his hand around his cock, slick with pre-cum and stroked himself. He quickly lost himself in the pleasure, he knew that it was still a possibility that his Master would order him to stop, but right now he couldn’t think of that.

His mind narrowed to the plug’s vibrations against his prostate and the feeling of his hand sliding quickly up and down his cock. And then the warm breath of his Master caressed his ear. “Come for me, my slave”, he whispered and Mablung’s spine arced, he came with a scream, his come splattering on his belly and chest.

Melkor kissed the blissful smile of his exhausted slave before wiping a fleck of come from his cheek and letting him lick it off his finger. He embraced him, kissing his neck and basking in the afterglow of both their orgasms. The boy’s music felt so utterly contented, he snuggled into him.

A part of him wondered if it was really a good idea to cuddle with a slave and he told himself that he was doing it for the boy, because he’d earned it – not at all because Melkor enjoyed holding him. They should probably wash anyway, both of them were sweaty and the boy was covered in his own come, but he really felt pleasantly tired now.

He closed his eyes and hummed, satisfied with himself and the world that seemed to consist only of the two of them right now. They could wash later, when he wouldn’t feel like getting out of bed would break some kind of spell between them. Melkor stopped short at the thought and shook his head at his own foolishness. His first thought was to push the slave out of bed, get some distance between them, but the boy didn’t deserve that.

Melkor turned his mind firmly on the carnal side of things. He’d enjoyed his slave’s body, like he was entitled to, nothing more, nothing less. He reached down and pushed at the plug’s base with a finger. The elf was his, completely and utterly and the thought of the plug keeping his seed inside the slave satisfied his possessiveness profoundly. “Yes, I think that’ll stay there for a while yet”, he said with a grin and the slave made a soft sound he decided to interpret as approval.

**Author's Note:**

> If you where wondering: Yes, it's the improved model of what Artano uses on Mo in [Plaything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835845).


End file.
